Mr Cow
by Dreamweaving
Summary: Tsukasa is followed home by a cow. A cow who isn't actually a cow. You'll have to read to understand.


Tsukasa woke from his nap in the field to find himself staring into two big brown eyes. He was face to face with a cow.

Yes. You heard right. A cow.

Tsukasa sat up, careful not to bang heads with the animal.

"Hello He said, smiling and patting it on the head.

The cow stared blankly back at him.

Tsukasa looked around wondering what time it was. "It's starting to get dark out. Tomonori-San will probaly get worried."

He moved to get to his feet but was stopped by the cow who decided to lick his face.

"No. Really, I have to get home." Tsukasa said, giggling slightly as he brought his arms up to shield his face.

The cow licked his arms instead.

"Okay. Do you want me to pet you Tsukasa asked, lifting one arm to pet the cow's head.

The cow stopped licking him.

Tsukasa stood up and started to walk away. But the cow followed him.

"I'm sorry. Tomonori-San wouldn't like it if I brought a cow home with me."

The cow just stared blankly.

Each time Tsukasa took a step, the cow took a step.

It seemed to have taken a liking to him. He began to wonder what he could do. But as the light continued to fade from the sky, he realized he would just have to get going and hope the cow wouldn't follow him all the way home.

No such luck. Because the cow DID follow him home.

As he came to the front door, he paused and looked back at the animal who was still giving him a blank stare. He quickly opened the door, stepped inside and closed the door.

Tomonori peered out of the kitchen. "Tsukasa? Is something wrong?"

"Tomonori-San, we have a little problem."

An insistant moo sounded outside.

"...What kind of problem?" Tomonori asked, stepping out of the kitchen and approaching the Tsukasa.

"I was followed home."

"Followed home?"

Tsukasa opened the door and the cow looked up at them.

"...This is a LITTLE problem?"

"Tomonori-San, what should we do?"

The cow walked straight into the house at this point.

"Oh no! You are not coming inside!" Tomonori said, trying to push it back out. But the cow was determined, and pushed it's way past him.

It walked over and settled down on the floor in the living room.

Tsukasa and Tomonori stared at it for a while. Then Tomonori went to the phone. "I'll call animal control to come get it I guess."

Tsukasa went over and sat by the cow to wait.

After a few moments, Tomonori returned. "Animal control is closed for the night. I left a message."

"What do we do until then?" Tsukasa asked.

"I guess it's staying here for the night." Tomonori did not appear happy about this fact. But really, what could he do all on his own?

The cow seemed pleased though. It licked his hand.

Tomonori, looking disgusted, stalked off to wash the cow slobber off.

Tsukasa sat and petted the cow's head. But he was about to get a very big shock. The cow emitted a pink puff of smoke, causing him to leap up and cry out in alarm.

Tomonori returned to the room. He didn't need to ask what was wrong. The answer was fairly obvious. Standing in the middle of the living room where the cow had been was a boy.

A boy with white hair and brown eyes. A boy who was completly naked.

"Hello." The boy said, staring at him. He made no attempt to cover himself up.

Tomonori was shocked and speechless.

"You wouldn't happen to have some clothing I could borrow, would you?"

Tsukasa stuttered a bit, forming no real words. Tomonori however, had found his voice.

"Who are you and how did you get inside my house?"

The boy seemed to think about it for a second. Then he shrugged. "I was under a curse that turned me into a cow. By showing me kindness, you broke the curse."

The room was completly quiet for a while.

Tomonori deadpanned. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Can you think of any other way to explain it?" The boy asked.

Tomonori didn't answer. Instead, he pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and held it out.

The boy took it and wrapped it about his sholdors. "Thankyou. I need to go now."

And he walked as calm as can be and out the door. Tomonori made no move to stop him.

The room was thrown once again into awkward silence.

But this time it was Tsukasa who broke it.

"That was possibly the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me."

And though Tomonori wasn't even sure that this wasn't all just a dream, he had to agree.

Owari 


End file.
